Lisuride is a dopamine agonist which holds promise for the treatment of cocaine dependence. We propose to study the safety of lisuride, .8mg po qid, when combined with IV cocaine, 20mg and 40mg, in non-treatemnt seeking cocaine dependent subjects. Six subjects will be studies, and primary outcome measures are related to safety rather than efficacy.